


Get What You Want

by Halighfataliter



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bossy, Brat, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Poor Attempt At Crack, Sex (non-graphic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halighfataliter/pseuds/Halighfataliter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets what he wants. Ed-style. </p><p>(or how Ed is a total brat but Roy loves him anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Want

Four months after Roy first kisses him, square on the lips, teeth and tongue and soft mewling sounds, Ed shoulders his way in Roy’s flat and says, okay, let’s fuck.  
   
Roy wants to call him on being so crude about it but it’s been 127 days –he’s been counting- and despite popular belief, Roy is not a patient man.  
   
So he tugs the smaller man to his chest, left hand cradling gently his head and bends down to kiss him. Ed tastes warm and vibrant and Roy’s entire world bursts into flames.    
   
Then, Ed parts from Roy’s lips with a wet sound and slaps a hand on Roy’s chest. There are rules. This is the first one, no mush.  
   
Roy slips his hand under Ed’s shirt and nods. The skin under is palm is smooth, Ed shivers and in one swift motion his shirt is flying across the room. Roy lets his eyes roam over golden skin and broad shoulders and can’t resist pressing his lips to the pool of shadow above Ed’s collarbone, teeth grazing the bone.  
   
Fingers dig painfully into his arm. No marks.  
   
Roy swallows a sigh and falls to his knees.  
   
Close your eyes.  
   
He sucks Ed off but doesn’t kiss him, no.  
   
He takes him to bed, looses the socks, and fucks him until he sees stars. With no obscene noises.  
   
After, they lay sweaty and panting and Roy wants to say, no, no cuddling. But Ed is already fast asleep, coiled at his side.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Humor".


End file.
